Games
by 44BlueFish
Summary: They play this game and neither one knows why or what the end result will be. Not sure where this is going yet but I'm going with it.


A/N I was driving around when a song came on that gave me an idea. The song is Games by Luke Bryan. I'm not sure where I'll go with this one but hope someone enjoys it. Let me know what you think.

The brunette knew they were playing the game yet again. She wondered why and when would they stop.

She wanted the girl but knew she couldn't have her. Seeing her dance with yet another muscle bound jock at the frat party was enough to make her want to leave. Instead she snatched a drink out of a guys hand and downed it before he could protest.

They had been playing this game all year. One would make the other jealous and it looked like it was her turn to hurt.

The music pulsed and Stacy looked over to see Beca behind her laptop in the corner with her headphones on and waved. A head nod was all she got back before Beca continued to do her thing. "lucky bitch" Stacy thought as she watched Chloe slide up next to Beca and kiss her cheek.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her girl move to the kitchen with her choice of the week. Damn t if she was going to let her win this time. Stacy needed to show her that she wasn't going to let her win. She started to scan the room looking for someone hot. She found a target and made her way across the room.

As Stacy approached the beer pong game and watched as the two girls sink yet another shot against the Omega brothers she knew this was going to be too easy. Stacy knew she was sexy and knew how to work her magic to get what she wanted. Tonight she wanted the tall blonde hottie.

"You boys seem like you need help" She stated. Omega idiot number one snorted out a laugh, "no thanks honey, we got this." She shook her head and replied, "They are beating you six to two. I bet you I can sink three shots in a row." The guys looked at each other and shrugged. Omega idiot two handed her the ball. "Three shots or you drink everything left on the table." Stacy nodded and faced her target.

With ease Stacy sank her shots and then on the fourth shot she aimed high. The ball landed right on target, down the shirt of the blonde on the other end of the table. The girl stood in shock for a moment but then retrieved the ball from her shirt. Stacy smirked, "Opps, sorry about that." She could tell she had caught the girl's attention.

Stacy walked up to the blonde and took the ball from her hand as she whispered in the girls ear, "I got a little distracted. My bad." She then tossed the ball back to the boys and walked away swaying her hips a little extra. She felt the blonde's eyes following her out the door.

Stacy made her way to the keg and poured herself a beer while she waited. "Sooo, I'm distracting?" Stacy turned around to see the blonde had followed her outside. She nodded as she took a drink. The two exchanged a little small talk before heading over to the shots table.

Stacy knew the blonde was pretty drunk after a few shots because she was getting handsy. Nicole(Stacy was pretty sure that was her name) took her hand and headed towards the dance floor as some bass heavy song came on. "This is my jam!" The blonde proceeded to start grinding on Stacy.

As if on cue Stacy saw her true target come into view. She quickly pulled Nicole closer and really got into the grinding. She knew this was dumb but she wanted her to see that she could play the game as well.

So what if Stacy knew there would be pain in her eyes if she looked up. So what if she knew she was just doing this to cause jealousy. So what if this was just the next move in their game.

Stacy started to kiss down Nicole's neck and wrapped her arms tighter around the girl. She needed to focus on this girl dancing with her and not on who was watching her. The moan she could feel roll up Nicole's neck reminded her that she was good at this. Sex was her thing.

Stacy quickly pulled Nicole towards the door. She might not be the one she really wanted but she would due for tonight. A much needed distraction. Stacy felt her phone buzz and they got outside. She looked down to see one simple line. **Good taste.**

Yep, this was their game and she had just won this round.


End file.
